


Три, два, один / Three, Two, One

by impala65



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Gen, Light Angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impala65/pseuds/impala65
Summary: В мире Сэма опять потери. Но они не настолько велики, насколько могли бы быть.Таймлайн - s12e23 Бессменно на сторожевой башне/All Along the Watchtower





	Три, два, один / Three, Two, One

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three, Two, One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/689287) by K Hanna Korossy. 



Об этом Сэм подумал позже, когда утих в крови адреналин, когда реальность улеглась в голове. Когда они сожгли тело Каса. Когда перестали паниковать насчет Джека. Когда смирились с тем, что опять потеряли Мэри. Вот тогда он разобрался с этим, пусть даже видя, что Дину, несмотря на все усилия, такое не удалось.

Они не первый раз несли потери. В 2006-м их семья, состоящая из трех человек, сократилась до двух — после смерти отца. Потом, и года не прошло, Дин заключил сделку ради жизни Сэма, и ровно через год после этого Винчестеры остались в единственном числе: Сэм.

Это был один из худших периодов его жизни — жизни, наполненной путешествиями в Ад, предательствами и смертями.

Сейчас они потеряли всего за день — за один час — Кроули, Кастиэля, маму. Три, два, один.

Но сейчас здесь остался не один Сэм.

Он положил перед братом сандвич. Когда Дин даже не притронулся к нему, Сэм его подтолкнул. Дин посмотрел на него хмуро, но получил в ответ лишь мягкий Сэмов взгляд.

Резкий взгляд Дина стал неуверенным, ушел в сторону. В итоге он кивнул и потянулся за сандвичем. Буркнул:

— Ты сам-то ел?

— Немного, — ответил Сэм.

Пока Дин бездумно жевал и глотал, они сидели в тишине. Доев, он тяжело встал и пошел на кухню, неся в руке пустую тарелку.

Проходя мимо Сэма, Дин остановился, — и через мгновенье его ладонь легла Сэму на плечо. Всего на пару секунд. Но этого было достаточно.

Не сказав ни слова, Дин вышел.

И пусть Сэм скорбел по Касу, переживал за Джека и цеплялся за надежду вернуть маму, — он все равно не мог перестать думать о том, что всё могло быть гораздо хуже.


End file.
